In vivo devices can be used in diagnostic and/or therapeutic processes with minimal intrusion. These devices may include in vivo tools or sensors, such as in vivo imaging devices, in vivo pH meters etc. Typically, in vivo devices, such as endoscopes, are advanced through a body lumen by being pushed or pulled by an external operator. Autonomous in vivo devices, such as gastrointestinal capsules, are typically moved through the gastrointestinal (GI) tract by the natural action of peristalsis. Autonomous devices typically include an internal power source, such as a battery. However, transfer of energy from an external source to in vivo devices is possible. For example, an external time-varied magnetic field may be created in the vicinity of a body in which a device has an electric generator disposed within the device. The magnetic field is typically used to rotate a rotor inside the device, the rotated rotor then being used to generate electric current. Another external pumped power source may be a remote microwave delivery system comprising EM antennae or receivers with high absorption coefficient and resonance geometrical arrangement built inside the device to collect external microwave energy at a designated wavelength. Still another external pumped power source is a remote ultrasound delivery system comprising piezoelectric receivers built inside the device to collect external ultrasonic energy to power the device and to charge-up an internal battery.
There is a need for an improved system and method for controlling and maneuvering in vivo devices.